Unwanted
by effieparamore
Summary: When Edward changes Eloise the rest of the Cullens bring her into their life to prevent the newborn from causing destruction.
1. Preface

I was surrounded by screams of terror, which were soon cut off as the creatures sucked the life out of the helpless people. I shrunk back as far as I could behind a boulder, into the shelter of the trees, waiting for the moment to run. But deep down I knew that I would never make it out alive. It seemed like these creatures would easily catch me up if I ran away, and would probably stop me before I even got the chance to try. My memories of how they had got here were blurry. One minute we were going on a peaceful walk in the mountains (or rather a peaceful escape for me) the next we were being attacked by a group of terrifying creatures. But something was wrong. These creatures weren't ugly, slimy, huge monsters. They were stunningly beautiful creatures in the form of humans. Also, they moved with such speed that they were just a flicker, and when they lifted the people up with one hand, it looked like it was easy for them.

Then, a small breeze ruffled my white blonde hair. One of the creatures – a beautiful woman with golden ringlets and skin as pale as ivory – spun round to look at me. Only then did I realise the frightening colour of the woman's eyes. They were a startlingly bright red. From then on everything was a blur. The beautiful woman leaped towards me and flung me to the ground. She was poised to kill. I knew this was the end. There was no way to stop it. I closed my eyes. The next thing I knew I was in strong arms, being whisked away into the forest at the speed of light. My eyes were still closed, and I heard a voice in my ear. It was as soft as wind chimes, and as beautiful as birdsong. It said, "I'm so, so sorry. The pain will be over soon." As I was wondering what he meant, I felt a searing pain tear through my veins like I was on fire. The burning was unbearable. I screamed and writhed in pain, and waited for death. But death didn't come. Instead, the unbearable burning got worse and worse, and I was slipping to the edge of consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

The intense burning carried on, and on, and on. I was trapped in a deep hole of blackness – no way in, no way out. I still had no idea what was going on, and prayed for it to end. But very slowly, I started to feel life coming back into my body. Strength flowed through my veins, and gradually, the pain started to ease. But a new pain was emerging. A flame ripped through my throat and made me want to scream in agony. This time it was a different pain. My body craved something – something warm and wet. My body felt heavy, and I couldn't force my bones to move.

A breeze blew softly from the east, and I could taste everything in the air, smell everything around me and hear movement for miles around. For a moment I almost forgot about the searing pain in my throat, I was so bewildered by my sharpened senses. Maybe the endless pain that I had just witnessed wasn't a bad thing? Maybe it perfected me, made me stronger? I remembered the excruciating pain in my throat again, and realised that this could not possibly be a good thing. Anything that caused such turmoil could not be a good thing, could it?

Then everything changed. The breeze blew a stronger gust of wind in my direction, and with it, it carried a scent so overpowering that I jumped up in horror. The fire in my throat roared and ripped through my chest. I now knew what the pain was. Thirst. But not thirst for water; when I imagined the taste I felt disgusted. I was thirsty for blood. And that was the smell the wind carried – warm, rich, fresh, human blood.

I ran with unbelievable speed towards the unsuspecting human. I must have been travelling at least one hundred miles an hour, but it was easy, and I didn't feel dizzy. I could see everything clearly as I whizzed past; the raindrops on a leaf, the grains of dirt on the forest floor. But right now my thoughts were not focused on the wonders of my new self. I was concentrating on my prey. As the human came into sight, I let my hunting instincts take over. I made one long bound towards the woman, and she gave a short, high pitched scream as I sunk my teeth into her neck. It was unbelievable. Immediately the fire in my throat weakened, and I felt nourished. It was all over too soon. After what seemed like seconds, the limp body was dried out, and I couldn't get another drop of blood out of her. Although my thirst had been temporarily weakened, it was not fully quenched. I left the broken body on the forest floor and headed further east, towards the town, where I would hunt for my next victim.

I did not know how I would hunt in the middle of a crowd, and who I would pick to attack. I had never been aware, in my previous life, of creatures coming and sucking the blood out of passers-by in the street. Maybe others found a different way to hunt? As I contemplated on how to select my prey, my feet were carrying me closer and closer towards the town that would soon be my feast.

I had thousands of questions reeling around my head. Who was I? What had I become? Since when did I have teeth like razor blades that cut through human skin? Since when could I travel at the speed of light? Since when had I savoured the taste of human blood? What did that make me?

By now I was crazy with thirst once again. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, through the trees at the edge of the forest and onto a small country lane. About half a mile away I could hear the rumbling of a car engine, heading towards the place that I stood in the middle of the road. At once the fire in my throat roared again, and a snarl ripped through my clenched teeth. I was shocked that such a sound had escaped through my lips, but I was too pre-occupied to care. I bounded further up the narrow lane to meet the car. When it was only a few metres away from me, I took one great bound and leaped onto the roof of the car. Underneath me, I heard cries of terror. I ripped the slab of metal off the roof, before I could feel any remorse, and dragged a screaming woman out of the driver's seat with one hand. I sank my teeth into her neck, and once again tasted the rich taste of human blood. When the body was empty, I flung the corpse of the roof and reached for the second person. I savoured the taste and then threw the body off the car. No longer thirsty, I bounded back into the woods and gave one backward glance towards the mangled car left in the centre of the country lane.

Once back in the shelter of the trees, I didn't know what to do next. It was dark – probably around midnight. But I wasn't tired. I felt as though I could stay up another hundred nights and never want to go to sleep. So I leaned against a gnarled tree trunk and rested. I must have sat there for at least an hour, but I was still perfectly comfy. The only thing that made me get up was that the fire in my throat was starting to build up again very slowly. It seemed impossible that even after drinking every drop of blood out of three people, I could ever want more.


	3. Chapter 2

The beaming sun rose over the tips of the snow-topped mountains, casting its rays across the forest floor. The sound of birds singing their morning song ricocheted off the fir trees, and the air was fresh and clear with the scent of a mixture of pine, cut grass, honeysuckle and other wildflowers. There was one scent that didn't linger around my temporary 'camp site'. Blood.

The sun was almost at its highest as I effortlessly ran through the trees, getting ever closer to the highly populated city, which would be my next hunting ground. The scent of human blood was getting clearer, but it was not overwhelming. I had almost reached the edge of the forest, and the rich fragrance of blood was beckoning to me, drawing me in. I finally broke through the lining of the trees. Immediately, all my senses were drawn towards a man, casually slumped on a rickety bench. Before I had a chance to stop myself, I took one great bound towards the startled human and lunged for his neck. Once again, I was stunned by the rich, fresh taste of the blood, and savoured every drop. It was over too soon again.

I moved onto my next victim and my eyes locked onto a young woman. I lunged for her throat, just like before, but this time I had an audience. As I sunk my teeth into her neck, I heard several screams and cries of terror. I tried to blot it out, and focus on my meal. But it made me realise – so does this definitely make me a monster? The heavy sound of human footsteps became less defined as my audience ran further and further away. Running away from me. Once I had sucked all of the blood, and life, out of the woman's body, I left it dried out and empty on the pea green grass – which now had specks of deep red covering the space where I had attacked. I ventured through the wrought iron gate, inside the city walls.

The sight that met my eyes next was not a particularly pleasant one. In the cobbled square there had been a market, and there were still various stalls clustered together. I could smell the disgustingly burnt, rotten stench of human food, and I could hear the sizzling of meat being cooked in a colossal metal pan. But something was wrong. There weren't any people. I could guess why that was. I could still hear hundreds of clumsy footsteps trying to get as far away from me as possible. I could easily catch up with them, and I was about to descend on them to find my next kill, when I heard a new sound. Light, graceful footsteps were slowly advancing out of the forest, and out into the square where I stood. I spun around to see whose footsteps they were.

Stood in the shade of a gnarled oak tree was the most stunningly beautiful woman. She had short, spiky black hair, and she barely came up to my shoulder. Her small bare feet exposed the same pearly white skin that covered the rest of her petite figure, apart from the skin directly under the sunlight that sparkled like thousands of tiny diamonds. Her eyes were golden, the colour of honey. I instantly had a flashback to my last few minutes before the fire started; those frightening, but still beautiful, scarlet eyes stared at me through my memory. Even though they were a different colour, I felt as if it must be connected, all these beautiful people with strange eyes.

Another thing that was different about her compared to the screaming people was that her scent didn't ignite the fire in my throat. Instead, she smelled sweet, and it was not overpowering. The girl took another dainty step towards me, and looked at me with cautious eyes. Then she spoke. "Come with me. I need to talk to you." Then she must have seen the stunned look on my face as she added, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." At first I didn't know what to do, I was so mesmerised by her voice. The words that she spoke were barely more than a whisper- but I could hear them perfectly- and her voice was as soft as velvet.

After I had collected my thoughts, I decided that I had nothing more to lose. So I followed this mysterious girl back into the cover of the dark forest. She carried on for about ten minutes without once looking back at me. She walked so daintily and quietly it was hard to believe that her feet actually touched the ground. I obediently followed her, and I didn't question her at all.

We finally stopped next to a stream, deep in the heart of the woods. The girl delicately perched on a log that sat in a bed of wildflowers, and beckoned me to join her. I did as she asked, anxious to find out why she had brought me here. To start with we sat in silence, as if she was trying to work out a way to start. Then she opened her mouth to speak. "I am here to talk to you about … about what you are." I suddenly felt dizzy. Something that the girl said had frightened me. She didn't say 'who' you are. She had said 'what' you are. The thing that had been at the back of my mind the whole time comes into my thoughts again. Until now I hadn't wanted to think about it. But now I knew it must be true.

I am not human.


End file.
